


I like the View

by Vanamiya



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Fenris is bottoming by choice, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's pretty much all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanamiya/pseuds/Vanamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wonders why Fenris won't repair those holes in his roof. Fenris shows him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“You know, I still don’t get why you don’t do anything against those giant holes in your roof.”

“I like the view.”

Anders snorted, his eyes flickering away from the gaping holes through which you could see quite a big portion of the night sky. Pale moonlight trickled into the room and onto the bed, barely missing the spot where they were currently sprawled. His gaze found the handsome profile of his lover who seemed content with staring at nothing in particular.

“You always say that. I enjoy sleeping under a starry sky as much as the next mage but not when it rains and snows on my stuff. It’s a miracle that the mushrooms growing inside your mansion haven’t reached this room yet.”

A chuckle escaped Fenris’ throat then and something inside Anders’ chest fluttered at the sound, all deep and rumbly. One of the many small things that had made him fall for Fenris in the first place. His scowl and snarls were scary and infuriating but his smiles and his laughs… they were lovely.

“It can be inconvenient, yes. But it’s worth it. I will show you.”

Fenris shifted from his position, leaning over Anders and pressing a slow kiss to his lips that grew deeper as teasing fingers traced his body, leaving nothing but pleasant tingles in their wake.

Anders wondered how Fenris intended to show him what use the holes in the roof could possibly have when it actually seemed like he wanted them to go another round. After the wild rutting of the first round and the harsh and intense pace of the second, Fenris seemed like he wanted to take things slower this time. It didn’t answer Anders’ question but he enjoyed some soft and slow lovemaking now and then just as much as fire and passion between them, clawing and biting and making each other beg. Well, it was usually him who begged because Fenris had the endurance level of solid rock.

“Close your eyes and only open them when I tell you to.” Fenris instructed between kisses and although it confused Anders even more, he swallowed and nodded before letting his eyes fall closed. He trusted Fenris.

Once Anders had closed his eyes, Fenris could get to work. He sat up and nudged Anders’ body, making him shift into the right position, one small movement at a time. It made those formerly relaxed features frown just the slightest bit but Anders didn’t open his eyes and moved. The bed was big and Fenris had to admit that it was arguably the best part of the mansion. Especially because there was one spot that gave him just the perfect view and now he wanted Anders to experience it, too.

Warden stamina was a handy thing. Fenris knew that just touching Anders in the right spots and letting him lick his markings would get him going again soon enough but he took his time, teasing his mage with light touches and slipping two fingers into his mouth. Anders took them greedily and sucked, something that excited Fenris just as much, his breath hitching at the feeling of that talented and sneaky tongue lapping ad his digits. He had fond memories of what Anders could do with it.  
Though, as much as he enjoyed the teasing and Anders’ complete trust, he had something particular in mind and settled himself on his lover’s hips, drawing a needy moan from Anders as he ground their hardening cocks together. It was a beautiful sound, one to be cherished and remembered.

Looking around, Fenris spotted the little vial of oil they had used. He refused to use magical grease for this and after having a heated argument with Anders about this, they had settled on this. Especially because this time, it wasn’t Anders he would prepare.

“Wh-what are you doing? Don’t tease me like this.” Anders whimpered when he lifted himself from that admittedly comfortable position.

“Patience, mage,” was all Fenris answered, sounding just a bit strained as he prepared himself, working quick and efficiently because he didn’t want to make his lover wait too long, either. It wasn’t too often that he wanted this and every time made his heart speed up with renewed excitement and just a little nervousness.

Anders made a frustrated noise. His world was still dark and he had no idea what Fenris had planned. He had gotten him hard but now he wasn’t doing anything anymore and Anders was getting impatient. He wanted to protest again and was almost tempted to open his eyes, just a little peek to make sure that Fenris wasn’t abandoning him now when he felt it. A slick hand stroking up and down his length and over the head. Anders thrusted instinctively into the touch, the rhythm slow and teasing like everything Fenris had done until this point. It made the slight tingle of lyrium on his skin even more prominent. But that slickness… it almost felt like…

“Are you-“ Anders’ question was swallowed by a quick kiss. “Yes.” A whispered answer against his lips, low and throaty and traveling right down his spine into his erection. “Don’t fret, I want this.”

Fenris didn’t do this often, volunteering to be the one to receive. Anders was fine with it, he liked it both ways and wanted his lover to be happy but having a little variety now and then definitely wasn’t bad. And oh, being inside Fenris was wonderful, just as much as being filled by him.

“Oh maker, yes please! Can I…?”

“Not yet. Wait just a little more.”

And then he was swallowed by a hot heat and all thoughts of opening his eyes were momentarily forgotten anyway. He threw his head back, pressing them shut, consumed by the sensation when he could see nothing and only hear Fenris’ strained breathing. He was tight. He should probably have prepared himself a little better.

Before he could even open his mouth to ask if everything was alright, Fenris spoke up again, throaty and much more relaxed than anticipated.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Anders didn’t need to be told twice and as his eyes fluttered open, his breath got stuck in his throat.  
Fenris sat on his hips, illuminated by the nearly full moon. The pale glow lit up his white hair and silvery lines on his dark skin just so, giving him an ethereal appearance, like a being made of shadows and moonlight with two shining emeralds staring right into his soul.

Fenris started to move, a slow, almost agonizing pace, rising and sinking on his cock again and again and looking at him with a kind of smugness that Anders would usually love to wipe off his face. But like this, he could only grab at those slim elven hips and accept the rhythm Fenris set.

“You look like you’re enjoying the view.” Fenris let himself sink onto Anders’ cock just a little faster, drawing a gasp from him as a spike of pleasure shot up his spine.

“Well you definitely weren’t lying… but you can’t even see yourself.” Fenris chuckled at that, slowing down again.

“But I quite enjoy seeing you in that position.”

Of course… now that he thought about it, when HE was riding Fenris on his bed, that sly bastard had somehow always insisted on lying on it in a certain position on a certain spot. Was this the spot? It suddenly made a lot more sense.

His thoughts were forgotten however when Fenris leaned down to kiss him and they started moving in unison. The pace was still slow but deep and the kisses and caresses and the closeness made up for it. The moon was shining on them and Anders couldn’t help but believe that he couldn’t even compare to what Fenris looked like right now, really, that elf didn’t even know how beautiful he was.

Anders let his hands wander away from Fenris’ hips, tracing lines on his back, chasing the lyrium. He met Fenris movements with small thrusts of his own, keeping the buildup slow and letting his orgasm claim him gently, like the waves on the shore as opposed to the sudden and powerful sensation Fenris usually gave him. He reached between them and brought his lover to completion with slow but long strokes until he could feel a wet heat pool on his stomach.

“So, what do you think,” Fenris asked when he lifted himself off Anders to lay down next to him again and Anders chuckled, snuggling up to him.

“I still think you should fix the holes. If you want to do it under the moon, we can just sneak away when Hawke takes us to the wounded coast next time.”

“And get sand everywhere?”

“Hmmm, you’ve got a point there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for garbagedragon because I get something really great in return! <3 Also, I seem to be having a thing for Fenris and moonlight, I think...


End file.
